with the hounds of hell coming after you
by Pastel Colored Cat
Summary: { I've been writing a series of Swi one-shots lately, so I figured I'd post the one I'm most proud of. Let me know if you'd like to see more of them. Some of them are AUs (if he survived the dogs, his recovery, his family and friends' reactions, his life in the future books/arcs). Reviews are greatly appreciated. }


**{ I've been writing a series of Swiftpaw-related one-shots lately, so I figured I'd post the one I'm most proud of. Let me know if you'd like to see more of them. Some of them are AUs (like if he survived the dogs, his recovery, his family and friends' reactions, his life in the future books/arcs).**

**EDIT 3/12/19: I deleted the second chapter due to me just not being at all satisfied with it. It felt rushed and not very well-written to me. Instead, the next chapter will be Swiftpaw's warrior ceremony, and I'll write a remake of Swiftpaw's recovery after the dog attack hopefully after that one is posted. There's also a poll on my profile you can vote on for which idea I should write for future chapters.}**

* * *

"We have to do something about us not becoming warriors! I'm sick of Bluestar ignoring us. We all should be warriors by now!" _Especially me..._

Swiftpaw stood outside of the apprentice's den, observing the other young cats, searching for any signs of agreement. "In fact, I know exactly what we should do... We should go to Snakerocks, find whatever's stealing ThunderClan's prey, and chase it out. Bluestar will have to pay attention to us then, and she'll have to make us warriors because of what we did. We'd be heroes!"

"But we don't even know what's out there. It could be something dangerous for all we know," Thornpaw spoke up, rising onto his paws.

"I'm sorry, Swiftpaw, but... I agree with my brother." Brightpaw stepped up beside the golden-brown tabby. "Maybe it'll leave on it's own."

As soon as he heard the two's answer, Swiftpaw lashed his tail. His lip curled into a snarl before he hissed, "But this could be our only chance at becoming warriors! Fireheart doesn't see anything wrong with going after whatever's there, and he's been on our side! We could tell him about what we did when we get back, then he could tell Bluestar."

When the other apprentices remained silent, the tom unsheathed his claws in exasperation. "Don't you all get it? Bluestar doesn't give a mousetail about us, and she never will unless we do something so heroic to impress her."

"M-Maybe Bluestar just needs time to think it over. After all, she hasn't been herself lately..."

Upon hearing Fernpaw's voice, Swiftpaw turned to look at her, his ears turning back at her words. "I've given her time, _enough_ time." His voice was icy, causing Fernpaw to shrink back in front of him.

"Swiftpaw, you're overreacting. Fernpaw could be right. I mean, Bluestar hasn't been the same since Tigerclaw tried to attack her. You remember that, don't you?" Ashpaw, Fernpaw's brother, meowed as he spoke to the agitated tom. "And Fireheart's been doing his best to get through to her, too."

Digging his claws into the earth, Swiftpaw let out an angry hiss, his eyes blazing as he shook his head. "You don't understand! I've waited long enough to become a warrior, and what did I get as a reward for waiting? A pain in the tail kittypet getting his warrior name without me even being acknowledged. It's like I don't even exist..."

* * *

"Swiftpaw...?"

The black-and-white tom looked over his shoulder from where he sat outside of the apprentice's den to see Brightpaw approaching him. She sat down beside him.

"Are you gonna reject my plan again? Is that why you're here?"

"...N-No. To be honest, your plan makes sense, now that I've thought it over. Bluestar hasn't been herself lately at all, and she should've made us warriors by now. Maybe us going to Snakerocks would be a good idea. I've been curious about what's been going on there, anyway," she answered, looking over at him. "So... I'll go with you. Besides, I don't want you to be alone there."

At his friend's words, Swiftpaw's head shot up and he looked at her as she met his gaze. His eyes lit up as he realized what she'd told him and he jumped to his paws, standing in front of her. Finally, someone was seeing things his way! He felt like letting out a yowl of joy. But then again, that would wake up the whole sleeping Clan...

"I won't be alone now, because you're going with me, Brightpaw!" He leaned forward, appreciatively bumping his muzzle against hers. "Finally! Those mouse-brains better have fun staying apprentices, because we're going to be become warriors and—"

"Uh... Swiftpaw?"

Great, he'd been rambling.

"Anyway... How about we leave before the dawn patrol?" He then gave a little jump of delight once he saw Brightpaw nod in agreement. "Alright! Let's get some rest now. I want us to be ready when the time comes."

Nodding once more with an eager glint in her blue eyes, she rose onto her paws and began to make her way back to the apprentices den.

Breaking into a brisk walk, Swiftpaw headed after her. His excitement for later felt like lightning bursting within him, heightened by the fact that Brightpaw was going to be accompanying him. How lucky was he? Tonight might—no—_would_ be his and Brightpaw's last night in this den. Bluestar would finally come to her senses once they returned and reported what was at Snakerocks. She'd have no choice but to make them warriors as a result. The whole Clan would be proud of them and they'd get the recognition they deserve.

* * *

Awakening to see that it was still dark outside, Swiftpaw got to his paws before stepping out of his nest. Now, to wake up Brightpaw, then set off for Snakerocks. Trying to contain his anticipation, the tom quietly made his way over to the curled up she-cat. Once he stood before her nest, he prodded her side with a paw.

"Brightpaw, get up!" His voice was a whisper as Brightpaw opened her eyes, looking up at him with a drowsy expression. "It's time. Let's go!"

Knowing what he meant, Brightpaw shook her head as if trying to get rid of her tiredness before getting to her paws. She then followed Swiftpaw out of the den. She looked around before softly saying, "How are we going to leave? We can't go through the entrance. Cloudtail's guarding the camp."

At the mention of ThunderClan's newest warrior, Swiftpaw glanced towards the camp exit as he remembered that Cloudtail would be guarding the camp for the night as part of him becoming a warrior. He couldn't hold back a snarl. _I should be standing out there tonight, not that lump of fluff!_ Rolling his eyes, he began to look over the camp in search of a way out.

Finally, his ears pricked as his gaze settled on the elders' den. He then looked back at Brightpaw, whispering, "There's a way out behind the elder's den; a patch of ferns behind it. We can go through that."

Following Swiftpaw's gaze to the den, Brightpaw gave a nod before looking over her shoulder at the camp exit, lightly shoving him with her shoulder. Her own blue eyes held worry as they met each other's gaze.

"What about Clou—"

"Cloudtail wouldn't notice a Twoleg monster running through camp. Let's go now."

* * *

Eventually, the sand-colored rocks came into view with only a fallen tree blocking their way. Swiftpaw scrambled up onto it before tasting the air as Brightpaw joined him on the trunk. The moonlit clearing ahead was vacant of any life. The usual scents of stone, lichen, and pine were present, but another sharp stench made him instantly shut his mouth and shake his head.

"Ugh, whatever that smell comes from, it reeks!" the tom growled as he jumped off of the tree, looking around the empty clearing. "C'mon, let's start looking around. Something here has to be making that smell..."

As she looked around the clearing, the same anxiety from before they left ThunderClan camp resurfaced. Her ears turned back and her paws felt as though they were stuck to the tree bark. What were her and Swiftpaw doing here?! They'd came here alone without the company of a warrior. They were doing something wrong as far as she knew. Who knows how her mentor, Whitestorm, would react? Worse than that, if Bluestar found out, she probably wouldn't give them becoming warriors a single thought. She'd only further deny them warrior names and severely punish both her and Swiftpaw. Maybe it had been a mistake to agree to go...

But she couldn't just turn tail and leave Swiftpaw here to face what could be at Snakerocks alone! Without her here, he could get hurt by what was here. He always was a reckless and adamant cat, anyway. He always asked to be on the front lines of fights, desperate to prove himself and was always trying to be in his leader's line of sight when fighting. But she never seemed to look his way. Bluestar had overlooked his deep-set loyalty to ThunderClan as well, ignoring that he was always ready to protect, hunt for, and overall serve his Clan. Swiftpaw would make a perfect warrior, in Brightpaw's opinion at least.

"We'll be warriors by morning! Bluestar will be so proud and impressed with us, she'll just have to make us warriors!" Swiftpaw's enthusiastic voice brought Brightpaw out of her thoughts, wishing she could feel the same excitement. "We'll find and drive out whatever's here, we'll go back to camp, then report it. It'll be as easy as catching a mouse."

"But... What if it's _not_ that easy? We don't even know what's here, and we're here alone..." It was clear the reality of the situation had hit Brightpaw by how tentatively she jumped off of the fallen tree. "This doesn't feel right—"

She was cut off by Swiftpaw turning around and approaching her, stopping in front of her. He leaned forward a little, lightly touching his muzzle to her forehead as he told her, "I'm with you, though. If anything tries to hurt you, I'll shred it. After tonight, we'll get our warrior names like we deserve. We'll be fine, I promise."

The soft tone he used shocked Brightpaw slightly. Swiftpaw wasn't known for being the most sympathetic cat ever. But even still, she was comforted, allowing her body and mind to relax. She then took a deep breath as Swiftpaw took a step back.

"Thank you, Swiftpaw. I'll be there for you if you need me, too."

"You're welcome," the tom answered before breaking into a run in the other direction. "Let's get going now, we don't have all night! I think we should check out the caves first."

Feeling a purr rumble in her throat, Brightpaw dashed after him. Eagerness now burned through her as she ran behind her friend. She shouldn't have been_ that_ scared. She had another cat with her that she trusted and warriors didn't show fear when there was possible danger, anyway. Thoughts of what her warrior name might be distracted from any kind of distress at the moment. _Bright... flower? Brightdawn? Bright—_

Upon seeing Swiftpaw skid to a stop about a few tail-lengths in front of one of the caves in the rocks, Brightpaw ended up standing beside him.

"Are we going in there?" she whispered, glancing over at him.

"Well, we have to find out what's been taking our prey somehow!" He heartily shoved her with his shoulder. "Besides, that disgusting smell is the strongest in there. So, let's go in and—"

A low warning growl sounded from within the cave, stopping Swiftpaw's words, causing him to slowly move so that he stood defensively in front of Brightpaw. "Something's in there, that's for sure now..." His hackles rose up in an attempt to make himself appear larger with his ears flattened against his head, his eyes narrowed. "Show yourself, you coward! We're not leav—"

Brightpaw's eyes widened as a dark shape burst out of the cave, letting out a cry as strong jaws closed around Swiftpaw's sides and picked him up off the ground. That was a dog attacking him, a huge one. She'd only heard of dogs and how dangerous they could be. Now, there was one right in front of her, harming one of her friends. Terror rooted her paws to the ground as the dog threw its head from side to side with Swiftpaw thrashing around, crimson staining his fur and trickling down the dog's muzzle from scratches he'd left.

"Swiftpaw!" she yowled, watching as the dog flung the other apprentice across the clearing. She bolted over to where he lay on the ground, concern overtaking her fear, grimacing as she noticed the deep wounds in his sides.

Before she could help him get onto his paws, a growl was heard behind her, and Brightpaw slowly turned around to see the dog standing before them. Blood ran from scratches on its muzzle and its bared teeth glinted in the moonlight. She met its gaze, her fur standing on end. Fear was beginning to rise up in her once more at the thought of the dog possibly injuring her the same way it had Swiftpaw. They both would be hurt then, unable to get away. Only StarClan knew what would happen to them after that...

_"I'll be there for you if you need me here too."_

The realization hit the she-cat like a cold wave. With Swiftpaw down, it was up to her to protect him now. Her fur fluffed up as she dropped into a crouch. Her lip curled in a snarl and her claws slid out, muscles tensing as the dog bent its head down. Finally, she lashed out with a paw once its muzzle got within range.

The dog yelped and jumped back before it turned away from the two apprentices and stalked back towards the cave in the rocks.

"That... That piece of crowfood didn't stand a chance against you."

Swiftpaw's voice made Brightpaw's ears swivel to the side before she rose back to her full height. She then looked over her shoulder to see the tom back on his paws. He then staggered over to her.

"You're okay!" she cried in relief. She rushed over to him and circled him in order to get a better look at his bite wounds on both of his sides. "But... You're hurt..."

"I know. But all that matters is that I'm on my paws again, right? It doesn't eve—" Swiftpaw was cut off at the sound of an authoritative bark. He looked past Brightpaw to see several more dogs following behind what seemed to be the leader of the dogs.

"Th-There's more!?" Brightpaw whispered as she cautiously turned around once more, her blue eyes widening as she finally saw the pack. "What are we going to do now? We can't take all of them on, can we?"

In response, Swiftpaw's eyes narrowed and his claws scraped the ground before he slowly descended into a crouch.

"_Pack, pack... Kill, kill..._" the dogs growled in unison.

"We can try..." Thus, Swiftpaw launched himself up towards the pack leader, leaving Brightpaw to watch as he tore at the dog's ears and muzzle.

_StarClan, give us strength!_

Taking a deep breath, Brightpaw darted towards a dog and leapt up, barely missing its snapping jaws as she aimed for its underbelly. Her claws sliced into the soft skin, making the dog whine and jump back. Upon seeing the dog snarl down at her, she fled like a scared rabbit. Brightpaw then frantically searched the dog-filled clearing for Swiftpaw.

Her ears finally pricked, making her skid to a stop, and her head instantly turned towards the other side of the clearing as a series of loud yowls and hisses sounded. He was still fighting like mad, it seemed, causing relief to flood through her. Maybe, if they held out long enough, the dogs would grow annoyed or tired and ultimately leave them. Then, they could return to the Clan with news of the dog pack, hopefully putting themselves in Bluestar's good graces. That is, if they both managed to survive the night.

"_Pack, pack... Kill, kill..._"

Whipping around to face the voice, her eyes stretched wide as she slowly looked up at the dog that loomed over her. She parted her jaws in a silent cry before the dog rushed forward and shoved its paws against her, knocking her onto her back. She writhed under them, her heart slamming against her chest. Her front claws ripped at the flesh of its leg, but that didn't faze it at all.

What was it trying to accomplish by doing this?

A reedy wail escaped her as the dog bent its head down and pain exploded in the left side of her face. Numbness followed as the dog stepped away to rejoin its packmates.

* * *

What had Swiftpaw gotten himself and Brightpaw into now? The original plan had been to simply travel to Snakerocks, track down whatever was stealing ThunderClan's prey, and report it to the Clan in the morning. That plan had been washed away like a feather in the river once the dogs arrived. Now, here they were, fighting for their lives against a pack of relentless beasts. At least they knew what had been taking the prey now...

In his haste to get away from the dogs, he found himself tripping over something, causing him to fall in a heap behind it. By now, his fur was blood-stained and rumpled, with several deep wounds throughout his body. He scrambled to his feet, shaking his head as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat.

His eyes grew to the size of two full moons as he saw just what, or who, he had tripped over. _Brightpaw! What did they do to you!?_ Guilt struck him like a lightning bolt as he stared down at her, gritting his teeth as he noticed the heavily-bleeding facial wound. _StarClan, save her..._

Loud barks jolted him out of his thoughts and his head shot up, looking over his shoulder to see the dogs swiftly approaching. Thanks to his inability to protect her when she needed him, it was up to him to ensure that she didn't get hurt any further. That was the least he could do for her now, anyway. Now, he had a new, better reason to fight these pieces of crowfood.

"Hey, foxhearts!" he screeched, positioning himself over the ginger-and-white she-cat, his fur on edge and back arched. "I'm gonna absolutely _shred_ you all for hurting my friend! She didn't deserve that!"

The leader curled its lip in a snarl before looking back at its packmates and let out a bark. Thus, the pack charged forward, tongues lolling out, and their combined pawsteps sounding like thunder.

Bracing himself, he let out an earsplitting yowl as he launched himself up towards the pack. The only thing that occupied his thoughts was intense guilt and regret. He was the one that brought Brightpaw here. She could've denied him and let him go by himself to meet his own fate here. She was too caring and concerned for her own good. All of this was his fault and knowing that consumed him like wildfire. He almost felt like he deserved dog teeth tearing into him by this point.

His vision was blurry due to blood loss, his wounds were excruciating, and his breathing was getting increasingly labored along with a rapid heartbeat. But he had to keep going, for Brightpaw. She was not going to die tonight. She would live to become a warrior one day and be one of ThunderClan's greatest. As for Swiftpaw himself? He was the least deserving of a warrior name.

The pack was like a whirlwind of legs, teeth, and fur. Every bite felt like a thousand thorns piercing his skin. The simple act of breathing was agony and his muscles burned with every movement. All his body wanted to do was give up and let the dogs finish him off already. But he couldn't let that happen. If he gave up, though, what would stop the dogs from going after Brightpaw again? Nothing. They were single-minded attackers only interested in causing bloodshed. If he survived tonight, along with keeping Brightpaw alive, he could warn ThunderClan about the dogs. It'd only be a matter of time until they decided to hunt down the Clans, anyway.

_Longtail, Goldenflower, and Bramblekit and Tawnykit... The dogs would tear them apart and leave them for dead! They wouldn't stand a chance..._

The mere thought of his half-siblings dying from wounds similar to his own made his heart jolt. They're only kits, for StarClan's sake! They'd started out as annoying tagalongs, always asking him to show them battle moves. But, as time went on, he realized they were only admiring him more than anything. Both of them deserved to survive and go on to become ThunderClan warriors, not killed by ruthless dogs. That he was sure of now.

"Y-You pieces of crowfood might think you're all that," Swiftpaw growled as he forced himself onto his paws, shaking out his fur. Spots of blood hit the ground on either side of him. He then dropped into a crouch, his eyes narrowing. "But I won't let you stone-hearts hurt my Clan or my family! I'd rather die!

With his teeth bared and emitting a cry loud enough to wake the whole forest, he launched himself up at the dogs. How many times had dog teeth pierced his skin? How many times had he struggled to stay standing? Too many for a cat so young. A cat this young shouldn't be fighting against beasts that would likely kill him in the first place. But he had too many things to fight for at the moment to worry about that, though. The "become a warrior" motivation that brought him here was long forgotten.

His attacks were getting clumsier, weaker. Blood occasionally leaked into his eyes. Every single movement sent pain straight to his angry wounds. The dogs, however, seemingly had limitless energy. Exhaustion was an unknown concept to them. The grim realization of who would come out alive settled in his head like a sinking stone. There were about five dogs and only one of him with Brightpaw down. It should've been obvious from the moment the dogs appeared.

His teeth ripped at a dog's ears while his claws reached around to its face as he balanced on the back of its neck, the dog bucking ceaselessly under him. His hind claws were dug deep into its fur, but he could feel them loosening. The situation wasn't helped by the other dogs slowly closing in around him, their teeth glinting in the moonlight. Either he'd be thrown off or the dogs would grab him, with either outcome leaving him at the dog's mercy.

Stopping his attacks, Swiftpaw briskly looked around the clearing. Maybe if he jumped off and jumped far enough, he could get a head start in an escape. A tree near the sand-colored rocks caught his attention, wheels beginning to turn in his head. He sneaked a glance back to where Brightpaw lay motionless on the ground. He didn't have enough time or strength to haul her over to and up the tree. But for all he knew, she might already be in StarClan. His stomach lurched at the possibility. It'd be all my fault... Shaking his head, he tore his gaze away from her, refocusing on the tree. Now or never.

Bunching up his muscles, he took a deep breath through clenched teeth before hurling himself off of the dog. He managed to sail over the surrounding dogs while they turned to follow him. Everything almost moved in slow motion as he prepared to hit the ground running. His heart was racing as he bolted over to the tree, hearing the dog's barks and pounding pawsteps behind him. Not daring to look behind him, he halted at the base of the tree, looking up to see the layout of the branches. Some looked thick enough to hold his weight. All he had to do was climb the tree and simply wait it out. Then, he could take Brightpaw back to camp. It'd be the least he could do for her.

Leaping up onto the trunk, he hooked his claws into the bark and began the climb. Hope sparked in his chest as he scrambled up the tree, trying to ignore the gut-wrenching wounds that dripped blood onto the ground below.

But just as a paw reached for a branch, teeth plunged into his sides and yanked him away from the tree. Tears stung his eyes, mixing with blood, as he found himself trapped between a dog's jaws. He screeched as another set of teeth bit into one of his hind legs and tugged, his body writhing helplessly.

Dog after dog zeroed in around him once he was dropped on his belly with him only able to stare dazedly up at them. His energy was completely sapped and his wounds rendered him almost immobile. He hung his head and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as tears spilled down his face, a whimper escaping him.

_Just take me already, StarClan! I can't fight anymore! The dogs won, okay!? Tell Goldenflower I'm sorry, tell Bramblekit and Tawnykit I love them, and let Longtail know his apprentice fought like a warrior... Let Brightpaw survive, too. I hope Bluestar regrets not making me a warrior for the rest of her life._

* * *

He landed near Brightpaw, blood from a throat wound soaking the grass. His claws were clogged with dog fur and his amber eyes were cloudy. "Sunlight was just beginning to uncover the grisly scene as the dogs retreated.


End file.
